Whale of a Squid/Gallery
Gallery Whale of a Squid title card.png Whale and squid powers.png|Chris in Sperm Whale Power and Martin in Squid Power Chris Driving Sub.png|Chris driving the Amphisub while not looking where he is going Sub Window.png|Martin pointing a finger up at the ceiling Magmifying Glass Held by Sub.png|Chris using the submersible to hold a magnifying glass Aviva.Whale of A Squid. Wild Kratts.png|Aviva working on her robotic arm Aviva.08.PNG|Close up Aviva working on Arm.png|Aviva trying to use the robotic arm to get some fruit juice from Jimmy's fridge Jimmy not Comfortable with Arm around.png|Jimmy does not care what is going on at the moment. Martin Naming Squids.png|Martin petting squids underwater Beaks attacks Window.png|Martin's arms get caught by squid arms. Aviva and Chris 4.png|Chris staring at a much smaller Aviva Sperm Whale swimming Towards Bros.png|The Kratt brothers try to protect themselves from a charging sperm whale by covering their heads with their arms. Dizzy Bros 4.png|The Kratt brothers, knocked out Bros watching through Broken Window.png|The zealous Kratt brothers look out a broken window. Adorable Aviva 3.png|The zealous Aviva looks at her computer screen. Water Splashing on Koki and Jimmy.png|Water droplets fall on Koki and Jimmy after the mother sperm whale emerges from the water. Do you Ever get the feeling we're being watched.png|Martin gets an odd feeling when a giant squid passes by. 'An eyeball the Size of a Basket ball'.png|The Kratt brothers are worried. Crew watching Whale and Squid fight.png|The squid tries to kill the mother sperm whale by attempting to push it further down into the depths. Martin holding Tentacle.png|Martin holding tentacle Squid Slime all Over Martin.png|Martin after getting covered in squid slime Martin, Jimmy, and Koki.png|Martin, Jimmy, and Koki Worried Bros.png|The Kratt brothers are worried again. Sub getting Crushed.png|Submersible getting crushed Crew 5.png|After the submersible is lifted out of the water, the Kratt brothers are dumped out like trash. Bros wanna Go Down there and See Battle.png|The Kratt brothers "wanna go down there and see battle." 'How are you Guys going to get down there'.png|Aviva asks, "How are you guys going to get down there?" Bros with Whale and Squid powers.png|The Kratt brothers holding Whale and Squid Powers Martin hugging Koki and Jimmy.png|Martin hugging Koki and Jimmy Whale and Squid Bros in Tortuga.png|The Kratt brothers taking up space with the Creature Power Suits Squid Martin grabbing Whale Chris with Arms and Tentacles.png|Martin the Squid latches upon Chris the Whale with his arms and tentacles. Koki on Commuicator.png|Koki on communicator Crew on Commuicator.png|Crew on communicator It's A Colosal Squid!.png|Chris using high-tech equipment to do simple analysis Scared Crew on Communicator.png|Scared crew on communicator Chris on Commuicator.png|Chris on communicator Colosal Squid chewing off Whale Arm.png|The colossal squid chews off an arm from Chris's Sperm Whale Creature Power Suit. Squid Martin near Under water Volcano.png|Martin near underwater volcanoes Colosal Squid with Bros.png|Colossal squid holding the Kratt brothers close to its body Bros Split Screen 2.png|The Kratt bothers in split screen mode Wet Jimmy 3.png|Wet Jimmy Bumper's Mom is Saved!.png|Bumper's mom is saved Bros Split Screen 3.png|The Kratt brothers in split screen mode for the second time, this time while deactivating their suits To the Creature Rescue.png|Deactivation progresses Bros and Bumper.png|Chris touches Bumper while Martin smiles along Bumpers mom fighting with the squid.jpg|Bumper's mom fights the squid. Screenshot 20180210-231743wldkts.221b.png|Bumper with his mother Untitled 405106.jpg Untitled 405107.jpg Untitled 405108.jpg Untitled 405109.jpg Untitled 405110.jpg Category:Season 1 galleries